Creature
The Creature (otherwise known under various names) is a man created from the flesh of other men. The only thing that is his own is his soul, but even he questions whether he really has one. He is Victor's first creation, his "first born". After experiencing the cruelty and mercy of man the Creature only wants one thing in this world, love. Someone like him that he can share his life with and finally find happiness that he so desperately longs for. Appearance & Personality The Creature is distinctly male, and covered in surgical scars from where his body parts were stitched together. It is clear that the Creature is desperately lonely, as a result of both the circumstances of his creation and the fact that he is the only one of his species. His determination not to be alone results in him threatening Victor Frankenstein with the death of all he loves unless he creates for him an immortal bride. When the Creature grows impatient with Victor's progress, he murders the respected Professor Van Helsing in order to remind Victor of what awaits him if he does not obey. The Creature is shown several small acts of kindness by Maud Gunneson, an actress at the Grand Guignole Theatre, but he tragically mistakes her attitude for one of romantic interest, and is almost driven to attack her in grief and anger when she later rejects him. This results in the Creature being dismissed from his job at the theatre - though Vincent expresses regret at doing so - and in his heartbroken state he is willing to let Victor shoot him. Victor's pity is stirred by the sight of his creation reduced to such remorseful suffering, however, and afterwards he begins using the body of the deceased Brona Croft to craft a mate for the Creature. History The Creature was created in the former lab of Victor Frankenstein, he was born cover in blood and went hysterical most likely from pain. Victor soon abandoned the Creature due to being frightened by his creation, leaving him all alone. When he finally leaves the place of his creation, he learns of both the cruelty and mercy of men in a single night, during which he was beaten unmercifully by a mob then given food and a home by Vincent Brand, an aged actor. He is given a job as a stage hand at the Grand Guignole Theatre, where he learns of performance arts and an exceptionally well-rounded vocabulary. It is here that he is given the name Caliban, after the sub-human son of the malevolent witch Sycorax, and primary antagonist in William Shakespeare's "The Tempest". |-|Season 1= *'Séance' - *'Resurrection' - *'Demimonde' - *'What Death Can Join Together' - *'Possession' - *'Grand Guignol' - Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' The Creature possesses incredible strength, as he proves by ripping his brother Proteus in two with his bare hands. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Creature possess an incredible stamina, and according to himself doesn't tire. *'Immortality:' The Creature apparently will live forever, according his description of himself he is immortal. However it appears he can die from physical wounds as Frankenstein tried to shoot him in the back of the head, which he accepted would bring death. Appearances Memorable Quotes The Creature (to Victor Frankenstein): Your firstborn has returned… father. -Séance ---- The Creature (to Victor Frankenstein): I learned to stay in the shadows to protect such a heart as this you gave me. -Séance ---- The Creature (to Victor Frankenstein): I learned to stay in the shadows. To protect such a heart as this you gave me. -Resurrection ---- The Creature (to Victor Frankenstein): You have not known Horror until I show it to you. -Resurrection ---- The Creature (to Victor Frankenstein): Do not weep. I've learned that skill. It brings no solace. -What Death Can Join Together ---- The Creature (to Victor Frankenstein): The monster is not in my face, But in my soul. -Grand Guignol ---- The Creature (to Victor Frankenstein): I would rather be the corpse I was than the man I am. -Grand Guignol Gallery CalibanPD.jpg Penny-dreadful-episode-3-caliban.jpg Pd_1x03_10.JPG CalibanPD0942.jpg 15_FULL-600x400.jpg Bloody-Face-Caliban.jpg Penny_dreadful_8.jpg Pennydreadful_renewed_season2.jpg